An Accidental Summon
by iheartrainbowunicorns
Summary: A girl accidentally summons Ciel and Sebastian! Oh no! Her friend makes a contract with Ciel, but will she make a contract with Sebastian? Read to find out :3
1. Chapter 1

***I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters***

(Characters in this story are Amber, Ally, Ciel, and Sebastian. Dated in the 21st century, Ciel is a demon. Amber is the decent one where as Ally is a bit on the crazy psycho bitch side… )

~Amber's POV~

"I've come to the conclusion we are too obsessed with this particular anime Ally… "

"I know but in all honesty you can't be too obsessed with Kuroshitsuji Amber, I mean come on think about it. Just think if you had Sebastian as a butler. We all know what we would order him to do, if you get my drift."

"I do, yeah I know. What if you could get Ciel as a butler?"

"I would die..."

"That is a bit extreme well anyways I gotta get back to work I'll call you tomorrow." I said getting up and headed back to work after work I went home to my small little apartment and it was pretty late so I decided to go to sleep. I woke up the next morning to hear a knock at my door I got up and went to the door answering it in a t-shirt and pajama pants half-awake not really seeing who was at the door.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I asked yawning. The two men looked at me strangely.

"You're Miss Amber right?" the tallest one had asked in a British accent I knew I've heard that voice before I rubbed my eyes and got a better look at the two men standing in front of me once I got a good glimpse my eyes widened and I closed my door practically slamming it in their face.

"No, no it can't be." I said to myself then a knock made me jump. I sighed and calmed myself down and opened the door calmly with a smile on my face, and then I cleared my throat. "I'm sorry about that um yeah I'm Amber, and you two are?" I asked knowing exactly who they were but I just had to hear it for a confirmation.

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis." the tall on said with a grin upon his face.

"And I am Ciel Phantomhive." the smaller one said with no expressions on his face. I just stared at them not moving. "Might we come in?" the tall one asked and I just nodded and moved aside to let them in. Thank god my apartment was clean. I shook my head and closed my door motioning my hand towards the couch.

"You two can sit if you'd like, I'll be right back." I said walking towards my bedroom as they sat down on the couch staying silent I went in my room then closed the door. I quickly went to my phone and called Ally as fast as I could.

~Ally's POV~

I woke up to my phone ringing and I grabbed it pressing the ignore button but then it rang again I grumbled answering it.

"Hello?" I asked in an irritated sleepy voice.

"Ally I am freaking out here! I need to tell you something and I really need you to believe me.."

"Wait, Amber?"

"Ally there are two men here and I think I'm going to faint." she had said in a panicked voice. I sat up instantly.

"Okay first tell me what's wrong and try to calm down because I can't really understand you."

"Sebastian and Ciel are in my apartment right now. And I am freaking out like they're here and their real!"

"Did you do some drugs last night?"

"No! They're really here in my apartment!" she said shouting.

"Ow ok ok ok. Amber just calm down. I think you just need to go back to bed. Alright? You obviously haven't gotten enough sleep and you're being delusional." I said hanging up on her and she kept calling me over and over again but I just put my phone on silent and went back to sleep.

~Amber's POV~

I sighed feeling really annoyed that she didn't believe me. I got dressed fixed my hair and went out to the living room and sat in a chair across from them.

"Are you two cosplayers?"

"I beg your pardon?" Ciel asked. "What are cosplayers?"

"Wow you guys are good." I said rolling my eyes not really believing that they were really them.

"Good at what?!"

"Young master do calm down." Ciel had sat back crossing his arms.

"Now young miss please do explain cosplayers."

"They're people who dress up as anime characters and such, but you two already knew that."

"I can assure you we have no knowledge of this cosplaying thing."

"Alright, then what are you two doing here?"

"You summoned us."

"Summoned you?" I said slowly starting to believe it was actually them.

"Yes"

"Look I think you got the wrong person because first of all I wouldn't even know how to summon someone. Second you two can't be who you say you are... you're not real."

"Of course we're real. How wouldn't we be?"

"Alright if you're so real then where's Grell?"

"How do you know about Grell?"

"Oh I know about a lot of things. Like how you're both "demons" and how you're his butler forever and and that Ciel's mother and father died in a fire and how Ciel had to dress up in a dress-"

"How do you know about that?!" Ciel asked shouting getting up interrupting me. I jumped a little then got up.

"I'll be right back again." I said running to my room and closed the door. I started to call Ally again.

~Ally's POV~

I finally woke up thirty minutes later and saw that Amber was calling again.

"Yes Amber?"

"I really need you to come over right now. "

"I can't I have work in an hour, you know this."

"I know, but Ally the guys I was talking about are still here…"

"Let me talk to Sebastian then." I said sarcastically. Then I heard a door open and her handing the phone to someone.

"Hello?" The voice said in Sebastian's actual voice.

"Look I don't know who you are but you're really freaking out my friend and I think it would be best if you just left. I don't know what you two did last night or what drugs you two did but she thinks you're this dude who isn't real."

"Drugs? I can assure you there was no drugs involved here and we just arrived this morning."

"Look if you're not going to leave I'm going to have to force you to leave by coming over."

"Very well then it'd be a pleasure to meet you miss Ally." After he said that I hung up and got dressed heading over to Amber's.

~Amber's POV~

I was sitting across from them staring at the and Sebastian had cleared his throat after holding his hand out with my phone I then took my phone, I had calmed down a little.

"Your friend will be here shortly." Sebastian said softly and I nodded feeling reassured that Ally was coming over.

"Can I get you two anything?" I asked feeling a little rude not offering them anything.

"Do you have any tea?" Ciel asked and I shot up heading towards the kitchen.

"I do actually. I have some Earl Grey, which is your favorite right?"

"How did you know that?"

"Like I said I know a lot. I'm sorry for being rude earlier too."

"It's quite alright Miss Amber." Sebastian said grinning. I went to Ciel and gave him his tea and he took it sipping it. Then Ally knocked on my door and I went to open the door as I did she barged in.

"Alright who do I have to take care of?" she said in an irritated tone then I pointed to the two men sitting on my couch and her jaw dropped.

"Believe me now?" I asked with a smirk.

"I-it couldn't be"

"They're just cosplayers right? Who do really good voice imitations."

"Right!"

"What is with this cosplay nonsense?" Ciel asked with a frown putting down his tea.

~Ally's POV~

"Look you're really good at your imitation of Ciel Phantomhive. I mean you have his voice down and everything."

"I am the one and only Ciel Phantomhive! How dare you insult me like this!" he said shouting.

"Calm down dude. Look you two have to go, whoever put you both up to this well hey it was an awesome prank but you two need to seriously leave."

"I'm afraid we can't do that, you see Miss Amber has summoned us here. And we are here to make a contract with her and you. " Sebastian said looking at Amber and Amber nearly fainted.

"Summoned?" I said starting to laugh. "How exactly did Amber summon you?"

"She did it in her dream. She wanted to make a contract with me and she wanted to have you make a contract with Ciel."

"That wouldn't work."

"What do you mean it wouldn't work?" Ciel asked still frowning.

"Sebastian is _your_ butler for always and eternity. Correct me if I'm wrong. Also Amber would never sell her soul for anything so ridiculous."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Positive. You know, you guys are good actors." I said crossing my arms.

"I can assure you miss we are not actors and we are here because Miss Amber did summon us." Sebastian said getting irritated.

"Prove it then."

"Yeah prove it then." Amber said backing me up. After she said that Sebastian smirked and the room started to get dark and a bit chilly then the whole room went black even though it was bright outside and his eyes started to do that glow thing. Amber and I clinged to each other and started freaking out a little.

"Ok I believe you!"

"Very well then." He said still smirking and the room went back to normal then Amber and I let go of each other. "Shall we make a contract then?" He asked looking at Amber.

~Amber's POV~

"A-a-a-a contract? I don't even wanna sell my soul… I would never do that.. I'm not that stupid."

"Yet you summoned us." Ciel said.

"I didn't mean to like I said I don't even know how I did it in the first place."

"You did it in your dream." Sebastian said smirking.

"Then I didn't really "summon" you."

"Ah but you did."

"No. Ally help me out." I said nudging her and she was just staring at Ciel completely mesmerized by him. "Ally!"

"Huh..? Oh Yeah if she didn't do it in real life and if it was subconsciously it doesn't count. Plus she doesn't want to give away her soul. But I wouldn't mind giving Ciel my soul." She said smiling like an idiot.

"Yes she would she doesn't know what she's saying." I said firmly.

"Well this is a waste of our time then isn't it?" He said sighing.

"No not really you two should stay. Amber might change her mind, after all she doesn't know how she summoned you and if she did want to sell her soul she wouldn't be able to reach you two." Ally said staring at Ciel. I rolled my eyes.

"Very well then we'll stay." Sebastian said with a smile then Ciel looked at him frowning yet again.

"Stay? You can't be serious…" he said annoyed.

"Well why not we need a vacation anyways don't we? Also the girl did offer her soul to you."

"Yes, yes I did." Ally said as if she was in some sort of trance.

"Fine you two can stay but I don't have enough room for both of you." I said sighing.

"Ciel can stay with me!" Ally said jumping up and down letting the fangirl get the best of her.

"Ally don't be a Lizzy…"

"How do you know about Lizzy?" Ciel asked glaring at me.

"That's not important right now."

"How do you know so much about us?"

"Young master go with Miss Ally to her home and discuss your contract I will stay here with Miss Amber." Sebastian said before I could say anything Ciel just nodded which was strange to even see him listening to Sebastian… Let alone practically take an order from him. Ally and Ciel left my apartment leaving me alone with Sebastian… The inner fangirl was screaming. Me alone with Sebastian Michaelis Oh my freaking god. I didn't realize I was staring at him till he cleared his throat.

"Young mistress can I get you anything?"

"No… you're not my butler. Can't you just relax or something?" I asked slowly

"Relax?" he asked as if he didn't know the meaning of the word.

"Yeah, you're not dealing with a brat or anything and I don't need anything. So just relax and If I would need anything I'd be capable of getting it myself. Also I don't plan on giving anyone my soul so you can just get that out of your head."

"I doubt that. I would agree with you on Ciel being a brat though."

"Ciel? Did you just say Ciel..?"

"Yes."

"Aren't you supposed to call him master?"

"He is not my master right now."

"That makes no sense. Plus why would he take orders from you?"

"He is going to make a contract with Miss Ally."

"No he's not I won't let her do something so stupid… But you shouldn't of sent him off with her she's obsessed with him."

"Obsessed you say?"

"Yeah.. Like maybe raping him obsessed. I wonder what she's doing with him right now…"

(And that's the end of this chapter I'll post up another one soon ^-^ don't worry)


	2. Chapter 2

***I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of its amazing awesome characters, although... I wish I did ;)***

(So in the last chapter Amber accidentally summoned Sebastian and Ciel. Sebastian told Ciel to go with Ally… Who in which is obsessed with Ciel Phantomhive. Ciel Phantomhive I think you have met one of your worst nightmares….)

~Ally's POV~

After leaving Amber's house I walked to my car with Ciel… The Ciel Phantomhive, with his dark grey slightly bluish hair that just falls so perfectly on his face and his gorgeous blue eyes. I squealed. I got in my car and he just stood at the door on the passenger side.

"You have to get in. Don't expect me to open the door for you, your mine now." I said rolling down the window smiling uncontrollably.

"I do not belong to anyone." He said getting into my car.

"Not until I make a contract with you, then you'll be mine forever and ever." I said just staring at him. Not even starting the car yet.

"Are we just going to sit here?"

"If you want to." I said giggling like an idiot. But then stopped and realized how much of a creep I was being and started the car and drove to my house. On the drive home I was thinking about what I should sell my soul for but mainly I thought about raping him. Corrupting him maybe.., What if Sebastian already did that… I sat there thinking about it for a moment…

"The light is green." Ciel said interrupting my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh! Right…" I said doing a stupid nervous laugh. We finally arrived to my house and we got out of my car and walked inside he looked around and frowned.

"This is where you live?" He asked sounding a bit dissatisfied.

"Yeah and you're going to stay here with me forever and ever." I said hugging him tightly.

"Get off me."

"No. I love you." I said hugging him tighter.

"Get off me now! That is an order!" He said trying to push me off which he was failing miserably at.

"You can't tell me what to do. I have to tell you what to do now." I said laughing evilly and dragged him towards my room when we got to my room he grabbed on the doorway trying to get free but I just yanked him in my room throwing him on the ground and closed the door locking it.

"W-we have to discuss a contract!" He said with wide eyes.

"Don't worry about that I'll think of one during-"

"During what?!" He yelled interrupting me.

"Oh so you're not corrupted yet…" I said smiling evilly and got closer to him as he started backing up but backed into the wall. So he was trapped. Mwahahahahaha!

~Amber's POV~

"Actually I probably know what she's doing with him right now… And I feel a little bad for him."

"Don't feel bad for him. It's a learning experience." He said with a grin.

"A really messed up one… I mean when I say she's obsessed her room is literally filled with posters of Ciel everywhere… Her pillowcases even have his pictures on them… It's creepy. But anyways, speaking of this… Can I ask you a really awkward question?"

"You may."

"Did you and Ciel ever…. You know..?"

"I don't understand quite what you mean."

"Remember when you had to get information out of a nun.. By having… "Relations" with her?" As awkward as that had sounded I didn't know he was glaring at me. I didn't know whether to be scared or majorly fangirling right now.

"I don't recall doing that." He said in such a proper way oh god he sounds so amazingly perfect…

"I can show you proof if you'd like." I said smirking. He raised an eyebrow up and nodded.

"Very well then, show me this proof." After he said that I got my iPod out and showed him the part where in Tatum's words he was shtooping a nun. He then took my iPod and turned it off.

"Hey!"

"There will be none of that."

"I'm sorry." I said with a slight frown then I remembered he didn't answer my question. "You didn't answer my question though Sebastian."

"I feel that this is a rather inappropriate question Miss Amber."

"If I sell you my soul will you answer it?" I asked in a joking way.

"No."

"Even if I order you to?"

"I think not."

"But it'd be an order…"

"And you're not going to sell your soul to me, are you Miss Amber?"

"Maybe not yet…" I said slyly he then raised his eyebrow as if he took an interest into what I had said.

~Ally's POV~

"Hold still!" I shouted trying to get him to stop squirming around.

"Let go of me this instant!" He said struggling to get free but I had a pretty good hold on him.

"Look I'll make a deal with you." I said holding him down firmly.

"What sort of deal?" He asked and calmed down a bit and breathed a little hard.

"The kind that involves taking my soul. Cause I want to be with you forever and ever and ever." I said staring into his gorgeous deep blue eyes.

"I already know that idiot." He said looking away from my gaze.

"Well with an attitude like that I guess you'll never get my soul now. Should I call Amber and tell her to tell Sebastian you failed at getting a soul?"

"No! No don't do that… Just tell me what you want and I can make it happen." He said with a forced smile.

"I want you to make Sebastian a human." I said with a evil grin knowing that it would be completely impossible for him to do.

"That's impossible. There would be no way of doing that." He said frowning.

"Oh so you're saying you can't do it?" I asked cleverly.

"That is exactly what I am saying."

"So… you're saying your weak?"

"How dare you say that! I, Ciel Phantomhive am not weak!"

"Then agree to the deal and prove that you aren't weak."

"Agreed then." He said getting up and holding out his hand for me to take.

"Wait. Before we make an agreement you can't pull a Claude."

"A Claude? You know about Claude?"

"Of course I do. And by saying this you cannot nor will not break our contract. You will not endanger me or have anyone endanger me. You will stick to this contract until it is over, If you break this contract you will never get my soul." I said with a slight grin.

"Agreed." After he said that I grabbed his hand and I made a contract with Ciel Phantomhive.

(Okie I'm going to end it here I know it's not a lot but I'm super busy I'll try to at least put up a new chapter every day but no promises. Hope ya liked it haha oh and thanks for reading I'd appreciate reviews to know if you like it or not. And I was wondering if I should add Grell in the next chapter. If so leave a review. :3)


	3. Chapter 3

(Sorry that I took forever guys. D: I have been suffering from major writers block… Please forgive me ^-^. So I'm determined to write a lot for you guys that like my story. And for those that don't well I'll be nice by saying to each their own. :3)

~Ally's POV~

After making a contract with him the whole room went black I then passed out. I woke up the next morning in bed all tucked in and in… pajamas… I don't remember changing into these or going to sleep… What I do remember is… I saw a flashback of me making a contract with Ciel. I quickly grabbed my phone and called Amber it went straight to voicemail. I looked at the day on my phone and realized she was at work. Shit I thought to myself. Then Ciel came into my room with breakfast…wearing a dark navy blue Victorian butler uniform? I started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" He asked already losing his temper.

"It's just funny to see you wearing that and you made breakfast!" I said busting out laughing.

"You think this is funny?" He asked shouting.

"I do yes. By the way I don't eat breakfast I'm not even a morning person either…" He just glared at me. "Oh and also no one in this time has a butler maybe really obsessive rich people do but I'm obviously not rich-"

"Clearly." He said interrupting me with a frown on his pale boyish face.

"Hush. Now we also need to get you some clothes from this day and age… You look like a Victorian vintage freak wearing what you have on." I said with a slight giggle.

"Very well then. I'll leave you to get dressed then. I'm sure you can manage that on your own." He said walking out of my room with the plate of breakfast closing the door politely.

"What a little brat…" I said to myself then got up and started to get dressed and also get ready for the day. A whole day of ordering Ciel what to do… A fangirls dream come true..

~Amber's POV~

"Amber! Wake up." A voice yelled. I gasped and looked around to see my boss was yelling at me.

"Heh sorry about that Mrs. Liz." I said nervously.

"Why don't you go ahead and take your break." She said with a smile. I nodded then got up and went outside and sat at a table that was for employees only. I didn't get very much sleep last night.. I was too worried about Ally I had tried calling her but she didn't answer all night. I hope she didn't hurt Ciel either or the other way around… If he hurt her I don't know what I'd do… But what I mainly hope is that she didn't make a contract with him… My phone ringing interrupted my thoughts I pulled it out of my pocket and answered.

"Hello?"

"Amber!"

"Oh thank god you're alive! Why haven't you answered your phone?!"

"Oh.. Yeah I wanted to talk to you about that."

"Ally… What'd you do?"

"Well you see I-"

"Ally! You made a contract?" I asked shouting into the phone and interrupting her.

"Kinda… Amber calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down? Ally! Do you realize what you've done? You have given your soul away you freaking idiot!" I yelled not being able to curse being I was at work and it was bad enough some people were already staring at me. I walked over to more of a secluded place.

"Just hear me out, I sold it for something that he will never be able to do Amber."

"Which is what?" I asked still slightly having a raised voice.

"I told him to make Sebastian a human! Aren't I a genius?" She said sounding excited.

"How'd you manage that? Why would he agree to something like that… It's impossible… Or at least I think it is." I said calming down.

"Exactly! Well I called him weak and we all know how much he hates being called weak." She said rambling on about what she did to him which I had felt sorry for him I then started zoning out and thinking about her contract with him. I started to think harder and harder knowing how demons are… after all I have watched my fair share of horror movies…

"Ally wait…" I said slowly and interrupting her rambling.

"What?"

"You do remember he's a demon right?"

"Of course I do Amber. How else would I have been able to make a contract with him?"

"Demons always find a way."

"What do you mean?"

"Demons always find a way to get what they want. I'm sure there is some type of ritual that will make Sebastian a human. Maybe not forever but maybe for some time. You did clarify how long you wanted him to be a human, right?"

"Oops…" she said losing all the excitement in her voice.

"You fucking idiot!" I yelled shouting then turned around to see my boss staring at me as well as a bunch of other people. I quickly hung up on Ally then smiled at my boss trying to look innocent.

"I think it would be best if you went home for the day Amber." She said with a displeased look on her face. I nodded frowning and went inside to change out of my uniform. After changing I left work and called Ally.

"I don't think he'll be able to make it happen." She said answering the phone as if she was trying to reassure herself he wouldn't be able to do it.

"Ally… You have done some stupid shit but this is by far the worst thing you've done. I told you not to do this and what do you do? You go and do it." I said with a sigh.

"Amber don't worry it'll be fine he won't be able to do it." She said with a smile that I could hear through the phone.

"I'll try to fix this." I said hanging up. I walked around a park that was close to my apartment thinking deeply what I should do with Ally's situation. Could there even be anything that I could do? Probably not… I frowned thinking that she won't be around for too long anymore. I walked in to my apartment completely forgetting Sebastian was there.

"Ah Miss Amber you're home." He said with a grin on his face.

"Yeah." I said with a miserable look on my face and walked to the kitchen opening the freezer door getting the ice cream.

"Something wrong?"

"You probably already know." I said getting a spoon then taking off the ice cream's lid and taking a spoonful of ice cream into my mouth.

"I'm afraid I don't."

"Really?" I said with a mouthful of ice cream then swallowed it. He nodded. "Ally made a contract with Ciel." I said getting another spoonful of ice cream.

"Oh I see." He said grinning. I glared at him.

"Would you like to know what the contract consists of?" I asked with a smirk.

"That is none of my business."

"Actually it kind of is. See it involves you." I said smiling, he looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Ally told Ciel to make you a human. Which is impossible right?" I asked hoping he would answer me. He then smirked.

"Interesting."

"Interesting? Well are you going to answer my question or not?"

"No." He said still smirking. I then walked into my room slamming the door shut. I called Ally.

"Oh my god I think this is the most you have ever called me. What do you need now?"

"Ally I think Ciel can make Sebastian a human."

"Huh? We're back to this again?"

"I asked him about it… And he acted as if it could happen…"

"Amber you need to stop worrying about it. Besides this is totally worth it. I get to order around Ciel plus I don't think he'll figure out a way to do it."

"Ally! Ciel is very smart. You know this… He's also short tempered. And demons always find a way!"

"I told him not to pull a Claude though…"

"It doesn't matter Ally. He will find a way. I don't think you're understanding what I'm saying!"

"That he'll find a way?"

"Shut up. Don't be a smartass right now."

"Sorry."

"Try not to make him mad Ally… I'm going to pull an Alois."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to intervene. I'm going to make sure he never gets your soul."

"Awww Amber how romantic!"

"Shut up! I'm only doing this because I care about you. You're like a sister to me and you know this."

"I know. But hey I have to go order Ciel around. I'll call you later!" she said hanging up before I could even get a word in.

"UGH! Does she not understand the importance of this!" I yelled throwing my phone on my bed. Then laid on my bed with my head in the pillow, A knock interrupted my racing mind.

"Miss Amber is everything alright?" Sebastian said opening the door peeking in, I then sat up looking at him.

"No… I need to figure out a way so Ciel can't get Ally's soul." I said frowning, he then sat next to me.

"Well, you could do something about it." He said with a slight grin on his face looking at me.

"I'm not going to make a contract with you Sebastian." I said glaring at the ground.

"But it is what you wish is it not?"

"That may be but I am not that stupid!"

"Very well then." He said politely getting up then leaving my room going to the living room. I got up then followed him, unable to control my emotions being I have an anger problem I threw my phone at him he moved slightly dodging it. "Miss Amber do calm down."

"You think I would be stupid enough to give you my soul?" I asked him raising my voice.

"It would be for a good reason, would it not? He asked turning around to look at me. "You would be saving your friend from her own foolishness. I don't know any other choice you have." After he said that I stayed quiet thinking about what he had just said knowing he was right… What other options do I have? I then glared at him.

"Hey! How dare you try to manipulate me into giving you my soul! You can't manipulate a manipulator!" I said pushing him… I really probably shouldn't have done that… He then chuckled not moving at all.

"Well Miss Amber, you're smarter than I thought. Although not that smart. You see this is the only option you have otherwise you'd be going up against a demon and by the looks of it, well that you cannot handle. You're right about one thing we demons always find a way to get our prey's soul. I think it'd be best if you'd calmed down and thought about this thoroughly." He said grinning then going towards my front door opening it.

"Wait…" I said he then turned his head to look at me.

"Yes?"

"If I do this you'll be sure he would never be able to get her soul right?"

"Certainly, you see when it comes to my Mistress I'll do anything she says. And I will always win." He said closing my front door walking up to me with a grin on his face.

(Mmk I'm going to end it here! Thanks for reading. I don't know when the next chapter will be up… soon more than likely :3)


	4. Chapter 4

***I don't own kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters.***

(Yay next chapter! Thanks for the positive reviews :3 they're really appreciated guys.)

"Alright I will make a contract with you…"

"Very well then what is your wish?"

"I want Ciel to never get Ally's soul. Do whatever it is you can even if it involves killing Ciel."

"Yes, young Mistress." He said bowing down with his hand over his heart. This wasn't about fangirIing anymore this was about protecting my friend from her own stupidity. The next day before work I took Sebastian shopping he needed clothes badly.

"Lets see well hey at least you can keep your hairstyle it's very in right now." I said with a smile.

"In?" He asked sounding confused.

"Yeah, a lot of people have your hairstyle."

"I see." He said with a grin. We then looked around for clothes and found some good outfits for him; we got him a lot because we didn't know how long he was staying here. After that I dropped him off at home and I went to work.

~Ally's POV~

"Oh come on you'll look cute in this! Just try it on!" I said smiling handing Ciel some skinny jeans that I thought would look great on him he then went in the dressing room to try them on.

"They're too tight!" He said shouting from the dressing room.

"They're supposed to be tight. They show everything." I said with a smirk. "Come on out and let me see!" After saying that he came out in the outfit I had picked for him. I squealed at how hot he looked.

"I look ridiculous." He said with a frown.

"You look hot! We'll take them." I said getting up and heading over to the cashier then paid for the outfits. We walked out of the store and ran into one of my friends.

"Oh my god Ally!"

"Serenity!" I said hugging her Ciel just looked at us frowning.

"Whose this Ally?" She asked staring at Ciel.

"This is… my um.." I paused for a moment thinking what am I going to say? He's my butler? A dude out of an anime I just happened to sell my soul to? No. "He's my boyfriend!" I blurted out.

"Your what?" Ciel asked shouting.

"Sorry he doesn't like people to know. He gets shy about it" I said with a smile.

"Aww that's so cute!" She said smiling. "He's not bad looking either… I feel like I've seen him somewhere before…"

"Heh maybe well we gotta go! I'll see you around Seren!" I said grabbing Ciel by the arm dragging him away quickly heading for the exit towards the parking lot.

"Boyfriend?" He asked still shouting when we got to my car.

"What was I supposed to say? That you're my demonic butler? No I don't think so." I said getting into the car.

"You could've said a brother or something related to that subject instead of boyfriend!" He shouted getting in the car.

"She knows I don't have any and the reason why you seem so familiar to her is because she's been in my room." I said while starting the car. "We should go see Amber she'll be on her break soon." He didn't say anything back and we headed over to where Amber worked.

~Amber's POV~

While at work I knew Sebastian followed me here… I guess it's a part of the whole contract thing.. Follow your preys every move and protect it so no one else can get your prey.. I laughed to myself thinking about it.

"What's so funny?" Sebastian asked standing in front of me I gasped.

"You can't just pop up out of nowhere like that, you scared the crap out of me. " I said sighing.

"What type of work is it you do Miss Amber?" He asked looking around. Just before I could say anything Mrs. Liz walked up to us.

"Who's this Amber?" She asked staring at him basically checking him out.

"This is… My um… Cousin Sebastian. He um came from England to stay here for some time." I said looking at her.

"England? I didn't know you had any cousins." She said smiling.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He said holding out his hand.

"The pleasure's all mine." She said blushing and went to shake his hand but he did that gentlemen thing where he grabbed it lightly and kissed the top of her hand. I swear if this was an anime her nose would be gushing out blood right now. "Do you need a job, we have plenty available here." She said still holding his hand.

"Yes! Yes he does!" I said before he could say anything. I know it's probably not a good idea but it was kind of creeping me out how he was following me around all day plus hey on the bright side he could still kind of keep an eye on me right? After I had said that Mrs. Liz pulled him to her office. Poor guy… Even though she's married I guess she doesn't get any… Oh well I looked at the time and smiled seeing it was my break time I went out the back door and lied down on the table relaxing.

"Oh Amber…." Ally said leaning over me. I sat up instantly making my head bump right into her head. "Ow!" She said rubbing her head and moved away.

"Sorry about that you scared me." I said looking at her and rubbing my head as well. "What are you doing here?

"I just came to see ya." She said sitting down next to me. I then saw Ciel and what he was wearing. Oh no the poor guy…. I shook my head.

"That's a nice thing to do I guess?"

"Well duh! Ciel go get me something to eat or something!" She said ordering him he then left.

"I sold my soul…" I said quietly she then did that annoying girly excitable scream and hugged me tightly I just sat there.

"What'd you sell it for?!" She asked still holding on to me I then pushed her off. I then thought for a moment.. I couldn't tell her what I sold my soul for she'd get pissed.. So I lied.

"I told Sebastian to make Ciel a human so you could marry him and have his babies." I said with a smile lying through my teeth.

"AWWW! That is so sweet! You're the greatest friend ever!" She said hugging me again squeezing the crap outta me.

"Y-yes I-I'm an a-awesome f-friend can you please let go?" I asked gasping for air. She then let go.

"Where's your contract seal?" She asked inspecting my body.

"On my lower back…. Where's yours?" I asked not knowing if I really wanted to know.

"On my inner left thigh." She said with a wink then she saw Ciel had brought her some food then got up.

"Well we're going to head home. Call me when you get off of work ok?" She asked smiling then walked off with Ciel. I then got up and went back inside sighing then saw Mrs. Liz all over Sebastian. I laughed a little. After work Sebastian and I headed home.

"Shall I fix you something to eat?" He asked politely.

"No I can make it myself, we've been through this. We need to start planning on how you're going to be able to make sure he doesn't get her soul." I said walking over to the couch and sitting down.

"All about business today are we?" He asked sitting down next to me.

"Is it possible for him to make you a human?" I asked ignoring what he had just said.

"Yes it is, but I doubt he will be able to do it. He's not a full demon."

"Regardless we're going to need to make sure he doesn't do it Sebastian." I said in a determined voice. "What if you and him were to have a fight like you and Claude did?"

"You want me to kill him?"

"If that's what it takes, then yes." I said in a serious tone. He then looked at me with a stunned look on his face. "What?" I asked looking back at him.

"You're asking me to kill Ciel Phantomhive?"

"I'm not asking you… I'm ordering you to." I said glaring at him.

"If that is what you wish." He said smiling. After going over a few more details of the plan I went into my room and called Ally.

~Ally's POV~

"You're going to sleep with me tonight. You are my boyfriend after all." I said smiling looking at Ciel.

"Demons don't sleep."

"I order you to sleep with me!" After that my phone rang I looked to see who it was and it was Amber.

"You're late. Didn't you get home like 3 hours ago?"

"Yeah I'm sorry I was busy doing something with Sebas-"

"You had sex with him didn't you?" I asked cutting her off.

"NO! Oh my god no!" She shouted through the phone.

"Oh come on now, don't lie Amber."

"I didn't have sex with Sebastian!"

"It's perfectly fine if you did, I mean I corrupted Ciel."

"I don't need to know this Ally…"

"Well anyways, what'd you need?"

"Sebastian wanted to see Ciel and talk to him at the old abandoned warehouse. We're invited to go too."

"At the abandoned warehouse? Why?"

"Um because he said it was something about demons and such I don't know he didn't really tell me much…"

"Hmm well ok I guess. We'll be there. What time though?"

"Around 6pm."

"Alright I'll see you then I guess." I said hanging up then looked at Ciel. "Get into bed with me now!"

"Yes Miss Ally..." He said with a sigh and got in bed with me.

~Amber's POV~

I tried to sleep but ended up not being able to. I got up and went into the kitchen to make some warm milk with chocolate.

"Miss Amber what are you doing up so late?" Sebastian asked standing near the fridge.

"I could ask you the same thing." I said looking at him with a smile.

"I don't sleep. Now what are you doing?"

"Making some warm milk."

"Let me do that, why don't you go have a seat and I'll bring it to you." I nodded and sat down at the table sighing. He brought the cup of milk to me setting it down in front of me.

"Aren't you worried about tomorrow?" I asked sipping the milk.

"Not at all." He said with a grin.

"How can you not be?"

"Miss Amber you should stop worrying about it. You ordered me to make sure Ciel never obtains Ally's soul. I will do whatever it is I can do to make sure that does not happen. Now go to bed we have an eventful day ahead of us tomorrow." I smiled and nodded going back to my room to go to sleep and I fell asleep once my head hit my pillow. The next day Sebastian and I went to the abandoned warehouse. Sebastian checked out the place he then stood next to me pulling out the demon sword. I looked at the sword.

"Where'd you get that?" I asked still looking at it.

"While you were asleep I went ahead and got it." He said with a smile. After he said that he hid the sword hearing Ally and Ciel walking up. Ally stood in front of me and Ciel stood in front of Sebastian. They were glaring at each other. Ciel knew exactly what was going on you could tell by the look on his face…

"So what are we here for?" Ally asked still not understanding what was going on.

"I have invited Ciel here for a dance." Sebastian said not taking his eyes off Ciel then revealing the demon sword. Right then in there things clicked for Ally.

"Would it happen to be the dance of macabre?" She asked looking at the sword.

"Why of course Miss Ally." Sebastian said smirking.

"I see what you've done here Amber…" She said shifting her look to me. I smiled looking back at her. Knowing she was really pissed off. "Ciel, do not lose this fight. That's an order." She said still looking at me.

"Should we go upstairs? We can watch the fight from up there." I said calmly looking at her knowing she was about to go off on me. She nodded following me up the stairs sitting down at a spot Sebastian had made for us to sit down at and watch the show.

"Why are you doing this Amber?" Ally asked in a pissed off tone glaring at me.

"Because you're a dumb bitch by giving up your soul for something really fucking stupid Ally." I said raising my voice getting irritated by her tone of voice glaring back at her.

"You're just jealous that my Ciel is better than your Sebastian! And it wasn't for a stupid reason either!" She said shouting and getting up.

"I am not jealous! And he's not my Sebastian!" I shouted getting up as well.

"You're a dumb bitch too then! You sold your soul too!" She said getting in my face.

"Just to protect you from your own stupidity!" I yelled pushing her back away from me and we started going at it.

~Narrators POV (o-o)/~

While the girls were going at it Sebastian and Ciel have already started their "dance". And Sebastian now has Ciel pinned on the ground with the demon sword's blade at his neck.

"You were never good at dancing." Sebastian says with a smirk on his face.

"You weren't a very good teacher!" Ciel says returning a smile then grabs the sword pushing it upwards for enough room to roll on top of Sebastian. He then jumps back avoiding a possible strike from the sword landing on his feet. Sebastian jumps up grinning having the sword in one hand motioning his other hand for Ciel to come at him. Ciel charges at him making it look like he was a blur Sebastian then jumps up avoiding Ciel then strikes down towards Ciel missing him slightly. The sword then plunges into the cement floor cracking the floor around it.

Sebastian then lands on the sword elegantly. Ciel charges at him again, then in a split second Sebastian kicks Ciel making him fly into the wall causing an indentation in the wall with cracks all around it. Sebastian then chuckles jumping off the sword on to the ground taking the sword out of the cement then walks towards his target. Ciel jumps up seeing pipes above him he grabs the pipes breaking them, causing water to shoot out of the pipes that are connected to the celling flooding the area around him. He then lands on his feet with a pipe in each hand then smiles looking at Sebastian. "I'm not as talentless as you think Sebastian." He then pierces the floor with one pipe, still looking at Sebastian and Sebastian looks back watching what he does then Ciel takes the other pipe that was in his hand and forms one end of the pipe into a sharp piercing end.

Ciel holds the blade firmly then with his other hand pulls out the pipe that was pierced in the ground. At the end of the pipe cement had formed around it sticking to the pipe making it look like a type of mallet. Sebastian then raises his eyebrow astounded at what Ciel had done. He then charges at him. Ciel then swings the pipe with the cement thrashing it into Sebastian making him slam into the ground sliding backwards making the cement build up behind him from the force of the hit. Then a sound of Amber getting slapped across the face distracts Sebastian making him look up seeing the girls fighting as well. While sidetracked Ciel then says words from a ritual to make Sebastian a human then chucks the pipe with the sharp end at him. Sebastian then feels a sharp pain near his heart then looks down to see the object Ciel made has speared his body. Making blood seep through his shirt.

(Imma end it here! I really hated to write about Sebastian getting hurt like that... D':)


End file.
